


In between

by tailoredshirt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailoredshirt/pseuds/tailoredshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your favorite song," Allison would tease when that horrible Katy Perry song came on the radio, her hand reaching out to tuck Lydia's hair behind her ear. "Come on, Lydia -- <em>teenage dream, the way you turn me on…</em>" Her smile is joyous and more than a little seductive. Lydia still has the eyeroll down pat, the retort nearly rolling off her tongue even though the passenger seat is empty and it's just a breeze in her hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In between

**Author's Note:**

> Written in April 2014. Not necessarily compliant with S4.

It hurts most in the quiet moments. 

Her room is a cave now, the scratch of pen on paper deafening in the small space. When she looks up from her Latin textbook, she half-expects to see Allison sitting across the bed from her, chewing on a pink highlighter and batting a lock of hair out of her eyes. 

There are things her body knows by instinct, things her mind takes for granted. She deletes text after text because she keeps forgetting that she's never going to receive a reply. When she accidentally orders an extra coffee, she pays for it anyway and pawns it off on the first familiar face she sees, feigning annoyance when she tells Danny that they messed up her order the first time. She doesn't tell him he's drinking a dead girl's macchiato. 

"Your favorite song," Allison would tease when that horrible Katy Perry song came on the radio, her hand reaching out to tuck Lydia's hair behind her ear. "Come on, Lydia -- _teenage dream, the way you turn me on…_ " Her smile is joyous and more than a little seductive. Lydia still has the eyeroll down pat, the retort nearly rolling off her tongue even though the passenger seat is empty and it's just a breeze in her hair.

Scott is a rock, but his grief reminds her too much of her own, so she spends her afternoons studying with Kira, whose innocent questions Lydia swats away with ease, sometimes more roughly than she should. Holding people at arm's length is something she used to be good at, but now it takes practice. 

It takes her six months to delete Allison's number from her phone, and she expects to feel relief, but somehow it's like losing her all over again.


End file.
